


Mrs McLeod

by Graphite_crumble



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Family, Gen, Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_crumble/pseuds/Graphite_crumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley gets a visitor. Silly one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs McLeod

Crowley rubbed his temples, muttering curses under his breath. His underlings were insubordinate, the number of new contracts were down and his favorite hellhound’s latest litter of pups were sickly little things. He doubted any of them would be much good for anything. He was not having a good day.

The intercom on his desk chimed, much to his annoyance.

“Sorry to bother you, your highness, but there’s a…lady, here to see you, Sir.” His secretary’s voice floated through the speaker.

“Does she have an appointment?” he barked.

“No Sir…” began the secretary. She was a new hire. He thought her name was Janine or Janice. Something like that.

“Well then tell her to piss off.” snapped Crowley. _Is it too much to ask for a little order around here?_ He thought to himself.

“But she says she's…” Janine or Janice tried to continue.

“I don’t care if she’s the bloody Pope! If she doesn’t have an appointment, she’ll have to schedule one!” He growled back.

“Give me that thing.” A voice mumbled in the background. There was a brief clattering noise and then a heavy Scottish accent came through the intercom. “Fergus Roderick McLeod, if you think I’m making an appointment to see my own son…”

Crowley’s shoulders slumped and he sunk down lower in his chair. His mother had finally turned. Lucifer help him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, it took Crowley's witch of a mother a long time to transition into a demon.


End file.
